Home, Sweet Home
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kurama hates leaving, Kagome has no choice but to wait for him...But as the saying goes, "Home is where the heart is."  First one-shot that is not a song-fic, tell me what you think! Rating T, just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Kurama shook his head at the comical scene before him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over who gets the tickets to the concert of Megallica this Saturday. Botan had given it to them as their reward for accomplishing yet another mission in Makai. Unfortunately, she was only able to get her hands on two tickets and Yusuke wanted to pacify Keiko by taking her to the concert with him, obviously, the detective didn't think that Keiko would want something less…noisy. Kuwabara on the other hand, claims to be this band's number 1 fan and he wanted Yukina to go out with him in the hope that she will reciprocate his feelings. Hiei, who wanted no part in this childish argument, went back to Makai, leaving Kurama to deal with the boys. _If I recall correctly, this was not part of the job description…_he thought tiredly. And to top things off, they were currently in the middle of a train station, earning them weird looks from the civilians that passed by.

Deciding that he had had enough of this, Kurama swiftly took the tickets and calmly looked at the boys,

"I'm sorry but you two have to behave in order for me to return these. Please be mindful that we are in public." Both of them glared at him but understood the truth in his words. Reluctantly calming down, they sat on the opposites sides of the chair, leaving Kurama stuck in the middle. Sighing, he carefully tucked the tickets away in his coat and stood up,

"I shall be heading on home, then. I don't want to worry her any more by staying here for long." They both looked at him,

" '_Her' _? You mean you're girlfriend…uh...what's-her-name..Ka…K-" the detective couldn't finish his sentence since Kuwabara knocked him upside the head,

"It's Kagome, you idiot! Geez! And you call me the idiot!" Kurama sweat-dropped as their roughhousing began anew. Shaking his head, the young man walked away. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He remembered the last time he was late in coming home, Kagome almost fainted at the sight of him…

_Flashback…_

"_Why do you always come home bloody? You know how I hate it…" she asked a little above a whisper. Blood reminds her too much of the battles she had once taken part in. It reminds her of how people around her were dying and how Naraku took pleasure in all of it._

_She knelt behind him, bandaging the wounds he had acquired from another mission. Absentmindedly, placing her hands on his shoulders, she rested her head on his back when she finished._

"_It's an occupational hazard. Don't worry yourself too much." Replied the red-headed man as he covered her small hands with his own._

_He had come home late that night and almost gave Kagome a heart attack. He was drenched in blood, some of it not his own but blood nonetheless. Seeing her in her in the simple nightgown he had given her before he left a week ago, made his lips tilt into a small smile before falling to his knees. Kagome immediately rushed his inside and proceeded to patch him up._

"'_Don't worry' my butt. You, mister, are in serious trouble for worrying me like that. Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Despite her irritated tone, he noted the small relief in her words. He felt a little guilty in getting her all worked up. However, being in her presence after a week of separation made it all worth it. Smirking, he turned around to face her. Her hair spilled over her shoulder and her eyes were fierce as they bore into his. Clearly, she was displeased with his actions. But looked stunning nonetheless._

"_I apologize for worrying you. That was never my intention." Making her look up at him, Kurama offered a small smile before diving in for a loving kiss. She responded immediately, wanting nothing more than to hold him. Kurama felt his muscles relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Gods, how he missed her! If this is the reaction he would get every time he was injured, maybe he should let his opponents wound him a little. But then again, he didn't want her to suffer a heart attack either._

_Pulling away, Kagome didn't look at him and merely focused her gaze on his chest while tracing some scars that marred his perfect skin,_

"_I wish you would stop putting yourself in harm's way, Kurama. It's not healthy…for the both of us..." She looked up at him with a small smile,_

"…_Is what I want to say, but I know that you wouldn't listen anyways." Caressing her cheek, he replied with a small smirk,_

"_Hm, true."_

"_You really are a twisted soul, my dear fox. I don't know what to do with you." His smirk grew wider as he stole another kiss from her before slightly pulling away and replying,_

"_Nor do I." Not wanting to continue their conversation, he swooped down to kiss her again. But no matter what happened after that, Kagome got her way and left him to sleep on the couch…_

_End of Flashback…_

Too absorbed in that particular memory, Kurama almost didn't notice that he was already in front of their house. Smiling to himself, he unlocked the door and silently walked in. Kagome was somewhere in the house, her scent was everywhere. Checking the kitchen, he noticed the covered food on the table but no Kagome. He went to the living room, no Kagome. He checked every room in the house and still no sign of her. Kurama furrowed his eyebrows and wondered where on Earth his miko could be… Ah, there was still one place he hadn't checked, the backyard. He hurriedly went through the glass doors that led to the yard.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he looked at Kagome who was lost in her own thoughts as she simply sat on the swing that hung on a tree branch. Kurama couldn't help the small smile that crept to his face and called out to her,

"Kagome." The young woman immediately turned her head and saw him. He watched as a wide smile adorned her face. Jumping off the swing, she ran towards him, arms open wide. Kagome lunged at him and tackled the man to the ground.

"Took you long enough." Kurama chuckled,

"I apologize. Suppressing the uprising in Makai took us longer than we had anticipated." The woman leaned her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. They stayed on the floor for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Until, Kurama moved them a little so that he leaned on the side of the wall with her nestled in his protective arms.

"You know…" She started; Kurama looked at her questioningly and waited for her to elaborate,

"I've been wandering what would happen if I was still able to go to the past…What would happen when you come home all wounded and I'm not here…?" Her voice was quiet and she wasn't looking at him.

Honestly, he never even considered the possibility of not having her to come home to. The thought of never seeing her loving eyes after a mission had not occurred to him so he didn't really have an answer to that. Instead, he switched the subject,

"Why do you ask? Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing, it was just a thought. But, in all honestly, even I don't know what would happen to you. You'd probably bleed to death." She said the last part with a small amused gleam in her eyes. Kurama chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"It doesn't matter. That is not something I would worry about. However, with regards to the fact that I came home unscathed today, I hope that I would not be left to sleep on the couch again." Kagome laughed in his arms as he followed suit. As their laughter died down, Kagome looked mischievously up at him,

"That depends on your greeting." Kurama smirked and captured her lips in his in a searing kiss. Before giving in to her touch completely, a single thought passed through his mind,

_Home, sweet home…_

_**The End!**_

**Author's Note:**

I know I still have to update the other stories but I just wanted to see if I could write a one-shot that was not a song-fic. This is my first time and I just wanted to see if I could write something sweet. Again, sorry for the errors. Anyway, please read and review!

I'm currently working on the fourteenth chappie of "New Life, New Adventure", Tasuki will definitely make an appearance!


End file.
